pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyokorider
Pyokorider is a Uberhero featured in Patapon 3. He is a Pyopyo Kibapon. He wears a orange mask shaped like a rabbit, and wears a purple cape. He is similar to Kibadda, but carries no shield and can ride warhorses. Pyokorider is level 8 when he is unlocked. Pyokorider is unlocked when you level your Kibadda to Level 8. If you get Pyokorider and Cannassault to level 10, and Yarida to level 12, you unlock Charibasa. Equipment All patapons can equip helms. Pyokorider can use horses from level 8. Pyokorider can use halberds from level 8. Pyokorider can use warhorses from level 10. Pyokorider can use spears from level 15. Uberhero mode "Illusion" Pyokorider makes a doppelganger of himself that charges into enemy lines while the original stays safely at the rear. Activate with PonChaka~PonPon Pyokorider in action (Video) thumb|300px|left Class skills 'Pyokorider's Class Skills' Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Upgrade by using the PATA PATA song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 2. Fully upgrading this skill lets Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 2 Superior to Giddy Up 1. 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Giddy Up 1. Upgrade by using the PATA PATA song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 3. Fully upgrading this skill lets Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 3 Superior to Giddy Up 1. 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Giddy Up 2. Upgrade by using the PATA PATA song. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Giddy Up 4. Fully upgrading this skill lets Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. Giddy Up 4 Superior to Giddy Up 1. 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Giddy Up 3. Upgrade by using the PATA PATA song. Fully upgrading this skill lets Kibadda and Cannassault use it, and Charibassa if he has the class skill Pyokora Spirit. 'Affected Class Skills' Assault Hits 1 Inflict extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 1 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 2 Superior skill to Assault Hits 1. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 2 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 3 Superior skill to Assault Hits 2. Inflict even more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 3 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Assault Hits 4 Superior skill to Assault Hits 3. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Kibadda's Assault Hits 4 class skill is fully upgraded, Pyokorider gains access to it. Set skills Attack Movement 1 Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 30%. GrassGrower Grass occasionally grows where an attack lands. Attack Movement 2 Movement speed of the user increases during attack by 50%. Peerless Rabbit Makes it easier to land perfect beats. Trivia *﻿Pyokorider is the fastest moving patapon in the game, even faster than Kibadda. *Pyokorider is very similar to the Komupon Ladodon (See: Komupons) due to their appearances. *Despite his hero mode being called Illusion, the doppelganger is actually tangible and therefore able to hit enemies and collect Ka-ching, potions and materials. Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Units Category:New units Category:Kibapon Category:Needs Help Category:Rarepons Category:Yarida-Based Category:Uberhero